A way to repay
by Shadzninja
Summary: [Set in "Kirby: Right Back at Ya'", after WolfWrath] Sword and Blade don't know their reasons for following Meta Knight, so... they ask.


**Oh gosh, my first fanfic on this! Please be easy on me here!**

**Kirby does not belong to me, I am making no money at all with this, just entertaining you all.**

He didn't know what he had been doing wrong but he could tell he was messing something up. Him and Blade Knight had been off the last few weeks on what they could be missing right now and they were pretty sure they weren't even coming close to a conclusion. After he had been out with Meta Knight and Blade's, just walking around the castle and running into Tiff and Tuff, he felt nothing. When Kirby, Dedede, or Escargoon came around, it was the usual, unfortunate feeling. But around Meta Knight, they got jitters and confusion flashing in the back of their helmets. And following the warrior only made them feel worse ever second.

After about an hour of traveling, a few minutes watching Kirby and Tuff play as Tiff reading, twenty minutes of basking in the sun, and one minute of shifting in place they finally started to question their motives. Why were they still here? They just walked around with nothing to do unless King Dedede ordered another monster and it fails to do as he pleased, so why?

Quickly, they shook it off, they didn't know what they were thinking. They stayed for Meta Knight. Meta Knight was their true ideal, their real reason for good anymore. Meta Knight saved them from WolfWrath and they were forever grateful.

When it came around time to go to their rooms, Sword watched as Meta Knight stood his ground on the palaces lawn just a few feet of the drawbridge as he watched the stars twinkle and shine the brightest they ever have this month. Sword listened also as Blade ushered Kirby and Tuff to go to bed just behind him, the young Cappy ambassadors son fighting for his right to stay up late like any adult and Kirby's giggles and squeaks making a short leave.

He watched his savior stand on the field and he could feel he was beginning to crack. Being this close to Meta Knight and silent was... well, again, horrible. He decided it was best to speak.

"Meta Knight-" Sword began.

"Do not speak," Meta Knight cut him off, "You'll scared dem away."

Sword didn't understand, it was only him, Meta Knight, and Blade whom was almost successful in getting Tuff and Kirby to bed. What could possibly be able to scare away?

Meta Knight stepped forward a little and let his cape fall out of his grip and slowly brought his hand up to face the night sky, palm up. It was awkward silence for a few moments between Meta Knight and Sword, neither moving in respect to the other.

Soon, something stunning happened in from of Sword's own eyes. The alleged "star" in the sky were not all stars. Little lights of gold and white started to fly into Meta Knight's palm and they nestled there like it was a bed and they all shared it at once. Eventually, Meta Knight's entire hand was covered in silver and gold lights, shining the face mask to make it look like a mirror of the shining beings.

"Fireflies," Meta Knight says, "They choose their holders. They do not fly to a hand without knowing the hand will not harm them or do of wrong with dem."

It was... fascinating, the way Meta Knight was describing something so... complex and gentle at an uneasy time for Sword (and Blade who had walked over as the lights flew into Meta Knight's hand) and he twitched his shoulder slightly.

Meta Knight sent a look at them, "Maybe you would like to try dem, Sword Knight?"

Sword swallowed as he looked upon the gold and silver cluster in Meta Knight's hand like they were judges, staring down at him and not him at them. His hand started to shake, Meta Knight brought his hand over to his (his empty hand) and held it up to Meta Knight's other. He started to feel uneasy as the fireflies didn't move.

Soon, they quickly flew away and Blade Knight gasped.

"Hmm, your uneasy and the fireflies are unsure," Meta Knight began, "Do you wish to share anything with us?"

"Well..." Blade began.

"We..." Sword began after Blade.

"Need ta'... know..." Blade started to mumble and rub behind his helmet.

"Need to know, what?" Meta Knight asked the unsure duo.

"Well, from when we were bandits... we were no good theifs, no good, rotten, dirty theifs. But..." Blade stared.

"You helped us when we were targets of WolfWrath. You didn't need to help up, you could have just left us there to burn and suffer our much deserved deaths. Why did you save us?" Sword finished.

Meta Knight's eyes were closed now, he tried to concentrate on something.

"You two were... special. You two held something in you the moment I saw you two. When you did not listen to my warning, I saw the stubbornness you two used probably since you were born. I couldn't let WolfWratch get either one of you because... I saw you two as people I wanted to be around, someone I wished there would be more of," Meta Knight explained, "That is why I didn't turn you down on your offer either."

Sword looked at Blade and neither of them moved. Meta Knight... cared? They were simple followers of a great warrior they saw as a saviour. Their was something they were forgetting, but Sword knew no longer what they missed.

Sword looked upon Meta Knight and started to walk towards him, the knight not flinching a bit. Meta Knight did jump a little as Sword put his hands on his mask and started to trace them back to the masks harness. Meta Knight hissed and Sword stopped.

"What are you doing?" Meta Knight asked him as he stared at Sword in the face.

"You have saved us, and knighted us from peasantry. Do we not deserve to see the one who reformed us face?" Sword asked as he kept his hands on each side of Meta's mask.

Meta Knight thought for a second but answered, "I will do so, myself."

Sword stepped back from Meta Knight and let the Star warrior unmask himself, both staring at Meta Knight for a second before kneeling and driving their swords in the ground.

"To Meta Knight..."

**Wow, this was... not hard to write actually. If you want to know what Meta Knight looks like, just play "Kirby: Super Star ULTRA" because you'll get a challenge called "Revenge of Meta Knight" so when you fight him and win, his mask falls off entirely. Yes, true story.**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
